The present invention relates to a flyback transformer for use in a television receiver, and more particularly, to an improvement of assembly of the flyback transformer.
Generally, the flyback transformer has a coil-block formed by a series of coils wound on a bobbin and a casing for receiving the coil-block. After receiving the coil-block, the casing is filled with a cast-in material, such as epoxy resin, to prevent the coil-block from being undesirably shifted in the casing, and also to prevent the coil wound on the bobbin from being incurred by moisture or deleterious gas. The flyback transformer further has a lead wire extending outwardly from the casing for taking out a high voltage signal produced from one of the coils wound on the bobbin. Therefore, before the casing is filled with the cast-in material, the end of the lead wire located inside the casing must be connected to the end of the coil directly or through a high voltage rectifying diode.
If such a connection is carried out by means of soldering at the beginning of the manufacturing steps, the lead wire connected to the coil-block reduces the workability of the coil-block, resulting in decrease of efficiency of manufacturing process, or resulting in undesirable disconnection of the lead wire from the coil during the manufacturing process.
In order to avoid such a disadvantage, a set of pin and socket is employed for the easy but rigid connection between the end of the diode and lead wire. More particularly, as shown in FIG. 1, the pin 2 having a flange is soldered to the free end of the diode, and the socket 1 having one end portion 5 clamping the inner insulating tube 6 is soldered to the core wire of the lead wire 3. Then, after the coil-block is installed in the casing with the cast-in material being injected into the casing, the pin 2 is plugged into the socket 1. Thereafter, the cast-in material is further injected to conceal the pin and socket for securing the rigid connection therebetween.
The employment of the pin and socket, however, has such a disadvantage that a play portion of the wire extending from each of the pin and socket must be sufficiently long to facilitate the insertion of pin into the socket. Furthermore, since two additional parts, i.e., pin and socket, are required, manufacturing steps and material are increased, resulting in increase of the manufacturing cost.